Don't You Remember
by Magi-chan xD
Summary: Goenji no puede entender como es que Endo olvidó todo lo vivido en un pasado. ¿Cömo es posible olvidar un amor tan grande en tan poco tiempo?


**Holiss!~~ si, hace mucho que no publico nada de nada... y tengo un fic hetero por temrinar... pero ¡Me encanta el yaoi! gomene... :'(**

**Partiendo de este fic, es un Song-fic -o como se escriba- que espero que les guste! **

**La canción es de Adele, "Don't you remember"**

**Negrita: canción.**

Normal: narración.

_Cursiva: Recuerdos de Goenji (notiss: todos los recuerdos están mezclados! si se pierden yo ya habisé! xD)_

**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven ni la letra de "Don't you remember" me pertenecen, yo no los utilizo con fines de lucro, es por pura diversión fujoshi!**

**Don't you remember?**

Un adulto llegaba al bar. Una bonita melodía sonaba.

– ¿Endo?

La sorpresa lo invadió. ¿En ese mismo lugar? ¿Justo esa fecha? Parecía que el destino le estaba jugando una mala pasada.

– Ah, hola Goenji… no esperaba verte acá…

–_Creo que sería lo mejor…_

– _No, no es lo mejor… ¿Por qué Endo? ¿Por qué?_

– _Goenji, vos lo entendés…_

– _Pero yo estoy dispuesto a todo por vos… ¿ahora me venís a decir que no tenés el suficiente coraje para seguir con esto?_

– _Me voy a casar con Natsumi._

– _Y yo que te creía más hombre._

– _¡Por eso mismo me voy a casar con ella! Porque soy hombre._

_El rubio dejó su vaso y vio como su novio lo dejaba en ese lugar sin más explicación que una tonta excusa._

_Endo no tendría que haberle hablado así. Goenji estaba realmente devastado…_

**¿Cuándo te veré de nuevo?**

**Te fuiste sin despedirte, ni una sola palabra me dijiste,**

**Ni beso para sellar ninguna grieta,**

**No tenía idea la situación en la que estábamos.**

Se notaba realmente nervioso al rubio. El castaño estaba bebiendo una cerveza de lo más tranquilo, como si ese bar y esa fecha no significaran nada para él. Eso empezaba a molestar al goleador.

– ¿Qué pasa Goenji? ¿Por qué tienes una cara de los mil demonios?

– Nada… ¿te acordás de aquel día?

– ¿De qué día?

– Nada, deja, idioteces mías.

– _¿Endo? ¿Estás en el departamento?_

_El rubio inspeccionó el departamento. No lo encontró, lo único que pudo encontrar fue una carta:_

_**Perdoname por todo, pero mejor olvidemos lo nuestro.**_

_**Está completamente mal. Me casaré con Natsumi.**_

_**Ya no te amo…**_

_**Endo**_

– _Me hubieras avisado antes…– susurró limpiándose una lágrima que bajaba por su mejilla._

– Vos nunca decís idioteces… ¿Qué pasó?

– ¿No te acordás de que pasó acá hace exactamente dos año? ¿Cómo te fuiste sin siquiera decirme adiós como un perfecto cobarde?

Endo se sorprendió del enojo, pero luego bajó la cabeza.

– No, no me acuerdo…

**Sé que tengo un corazón inconstante, y mucha amargura, y soy un poco alocada, y la cabeza me da vueltas.**

– Sé que soy un loco, amargo y todo lo que quieras, pero no soy idiota. Mi cabeza recuerda perfectamente lo que pasó hace 2 años… cómo me dejaste acá, en este bar, sin más explicación…

– No, Goenji, no sé de qué hablas.

– No seas idiota... el día que me dejaste de amar y me dejaste dando vueltas como idiota…

– _Si, si Endo, tenés razón… y las vacas vuelan. ¡Yo no gusto de vos!_

– _Bah Goenji, ser homosexual en estos días no está nada mal… _

– _¿Vos lo sos?_

– _Y si no, cómo es que estoy enamorado de vos._

_Sin más, el castaño besó tiernamente al rubio en los labios._

**¿Pero no te acuerdas?**

**¿No lo recuerdas?**

**El motivo por el que me amabas,**

**Por favor, recuérdame una última vez.**

– Ese es el tema… no lo recuerdo…

– ¡Sos un idiota Endo! Jugando con los sentimientos de la gente… ¡No te acordás de aquel amor que me juraste aunque fuera extraño!

Endo se sentía un idiota… pero ¿Qué? ¿Decirle la verdad? no, lo lastimaría el doble.

El rubio estaba destrozado.

– ¿No te acordás por qué me amabas?

– No

– Solo una vez Endo… solo acordate…

– _Te amo porque sí, porque quiero, porque te amo, porque sos lindo, porque me gustás, porque sos vos, porque te quiero ¿te alcanzan todas esas razones?_

_Endo le hablaba al oído a Goenji mientras lo abrazaba por detrás una de tantas noches en que estaban juntos. _

– _Me alcanzó tan solo con la primera Endo… porque si…_

– _¿Y vos me amas?_

– _Como ni te lo imaginas Endo, te amo muchísimo… _

**¿Cuándo fue la última vez que pensaste mí?**

**¿Oye me has olvidado completamente?**

**A veces pienso en qué momento hice algo mal,**

**Pero cuanto más lo hago, menos entiendo.**

– ¿Cuál fue el último recuerdo que tenés de nosotros? Mirame a la cara y decime cual es – exigió Goenji.

–…

– ¿Ya me olvidaste?

–…

– No sé que hice mal, lo pienso miles de veces y más me confundo… me duele tu olvido Endo… ¿Por qué?

–…

– _¡Prometelo! – exigió Goenji en un tono casi infantil_

– _No hace falta, nunca te voy a olvidar Goenji, nunca ¿cómo creés eso? Ya van cinco años de esto… no te pienso dejar._

– _Parecemos dos niños y ya tenemos 22, demasiado infantiles ¿verdad?_

_Endo asintió divertido… _

– _Pero aún te amo como hace cinco años._

_Se encontraban los dos en una cama totalmente revuelta, Goenji apoyado en el pecho de Endo. Ninguno de los dos sabía que era su última noche los dos juntos._

– ¿Esa noche verdad? en la que te rogué y vos me juraste que seguiríamos juntos… ¿te acordás?

– No…

– No me podés decir eso… Endo, no soy idiota. Entiendo que durante el Holy Road no hayamos hablado sobre esto, pero ya todo eso terminó.

– No tenemos nada de qué hablar…

– Y de un día para el otro, el Endo que yo amo se convirtió en homofóbico – contestó con un tono de desgano Goenji.

– ¡No soy homofóbico!

– Y las vacas vuelan…

– ¿Por qué rayos usas esa expresión para todo?

Goenji lo miró fijo, si que se acordaba de lo que había pasado entre ellos.

**Sé que tengo un corazón inconstante, y mucha amargura, y soy un poco alocada, y la cabeza me da vueltas.**

– Me debo ir…

– No, te quedás hasta que me expliques que pasó. De la noche a la mañana te fuiste diciendo que te casarías con Natsumi.

– ¡Basta! – Explotó Endo – Te dejé escrito que fue lo que pasó…

Se notaba muy triste al entrenador de Raimon. Se levantó, pagó al mesero y se fue. No iba a soportar ver a Goenji al frente suyo sin poder decirle la verdad. El simple hecho de verlo le dolía ¿Por qué no podían estar juntos? ¿Por qué su relación había estado mal? ¿Por qué lo había tenido que dejar?

Goenji lo siguió. No, eso sí que no, esa noche Endo le iba a explicar por qué rayos lo había dejado sin explicación hace ya dos años. Había una herida que sanar y esa era la noche en que sanaría…

– _¿Entendés Endo? Vos seguís con Shuya, y él no va a ver nunca más a Yukka – dijo el padre de Goenji._

– _¿Qué tiene en contra de que yo sea el novio de Goenji? – criticó Endo molesto por las amenazas del mayor._

– _Mucho ¿entendiste? Me voy a encargar de que Shuya no vea más a Yukka. Vos no querés eso ¿verdad? Así de fácil te lo digo, alejate de mi hijo si no querés que ni él ni vos la pasen mal… _

– _Está bien Sr., lo que usted diga._

– _Y cuidadito con contarle algo a Shuya… _

_Endo salió del consultorio del padre de Goenji con el alma por el suelo… tendría que alejarse de Goenji… ¡Eso era lo peor que le podría haber pasado! Pero no sabía que podría pasar… debía hacer lo mejor para su novio._

– _Espero que me perdones Goenji…_

**¿Pero no te acuerdas?**

**¿No lo recuerdas?**

**El motivo por el que me amabas,**

**Por favor, recuérdame una última vez.**

– ¡Endo! – lo llamó Goenji ya fuera del bar.

– No me vas a dejar tranquilo ¿verdad?

– Así es…

– Me rindo, vamos a tu departamento y te cuento.

Endo se había rendido, entre la persistencia y la tristeza de Goenji, ya no podía seguir mintiéndole. Le dolía fingir que nada había pasado y que había olvidado todo absolutamente con respecto a ellos dos. Había jurado que jamás lo olvidaría. Recordaba todo. Los besos, los abrazos, los celos… todo. Recordaba cómo habían luchado para poder salir a delante, como habían batallado para que las demás personas aceptaran aquella relación tan ¿extraña? Si hay amor, nada es extraño… el amor es normal, pero la gente no quiere saberlo. Las personas creen que lo que ellos saben es lo mejor, pero si no saben que es el amor ¿cómo saben que la relación entre Endo y Goenji estaba mal?

– _Endo ¿vos y Goenji son… novios? – le preguntó Kidou durante un entrenamiento._

– _Si ¿por? – respondió de lo más normal el portero._

– _¿Y no se lo pensás decir al equipo?_

– _¿Para qué lo tendría que hacer?_

– _Porque todos sospechan y ya los están empezando a mirar mal, o al menos algunos de los chicos… – comentó señalando a Someoka y Handa – por mí, no hay verdadero problema, tu vida es tuya y podés hacer lo que quieras y te apoyo porque soy tu amigo; pero creo que ellos no piensan lo mismo. _

– _¡Endo! – Lo llamó Someoka – tenemos que hablar…_

– _Yo te dije… ¿les vas a decir?_

– _Si preguntan… si y si no, no…_

_Y ahí fue Endo a soportar todas las cosas que fueran a decir de él por ser homosexual. No podía negarlo, porque siempre iba con Goenji tomado de la mano o siempre había alguna actitud cariñosa, pequeñita, pero rara para algunos. _

– _¿Estás saliendo con Goenji? – preguntó sin rodeos Someoka, hablando por casi todo el equipo._

_Endo miró a Goenji por un segundo y supo que tenía que contestar._

– _Si ¿algún problema? _

_Ambos iban a enfrentar aquello, juntos, como se habían prometido hacerlo desde el comienzo._

– Ya llegamos…

– Fue tu papá… me amenazó… – concluyó Endo sentándose en un sillón del departamento.

– ¿Mi… papá? – preguntó realmente confundido.

– No espero que me creas, pero es la verdad. Supongo que a él no le cayó bien que su hijo fuera un enfermito, como nos llamaba.

Acto siguiente, Endo le contó todo a Goenji. Tal vez ya había pasado y por fin podrían tener un proyecto de vida, juntos, como durante años lo habían panificado. Era difícil, pero nada es imposible. Tan solo Endo necesitaba algo, el perdón de Goenji.

– _¿Y tan descaradamente decís eso? – preguntó Handa notablemente molesto._

– _¿De qué otra manera se los tendría que decir? – preguntó Endo poniéndose a la defensiva._

– _¿No te da vergüenza decir que sos marica tan naturalmente, como si estuvieras respondiendo que edad tenés? – preguntó por allá atrás Shadow._

– _No veo la razón de por qué lo tendría que decir de otra manera… ¿Qué? ¿Ahora me van a decir que estamos enfermos? – preguntó Goenji poniéndose al lado de su novio._

– _Enfermos… – dijo Someoka dándose la vuelta. _

– _Vení y decímelo en la cara – amenazó Goenji._

– _El maricón tiene pantalones – se burló el peli rosa mirándolo a la cara_

– _Y los tengo bien puestos– recalcó el rubio enojado por la actitud del que decía ser su amigo._

– _Goenji, pará… no vale de nada que te pelees con él – lo paró Endo tomándolo de la muñeca antes de que se fueran a los golpes._

– _Dale, hacele caso a tu noviecito, nenita – volvió a burlarse Someoka._

_Endo se acercó al peli rosa y de un golpe en la cara lo tiró al piso._

– _Traté de ser educado, pero a los idiotas como vos hay que hacerlos entrar en razón a los golpes parece – le dijo Endo de lo más tranquilo. _

**Te di el espacio para que pudieras respirar,**

**Mantuve las distancias para que pudieras ser libre, y espero que puedas encontrar la pieza que te falta, y que te devuelva a mí.**

– Yo… – Goenji estaba verdaderamente sin palabras ¿Qué se puede decir cuando te enterás de que tu propio padre casi te arruina la vida por un tonto tabú?

– Goenji, yo solo necesito escuchar algo y te juro que hago lo que quieras… yo solo necesito escuchar que me perdonás y dejo todo… todo y volvemos a como era antes. Por favor Goenji – rogó Endo tomándolo de las manos – lo necesito…

– ¿Sabés? El día en que te fuiste, pensé que solo había sido una fuerte discusión… decidí dejarlo así. Tal vez necesitabas tiempo – dijo Goenji con una sonrisa y los ojos cristalinos – mantuve una cierta distancia hasta que se te pasara el enojo. Pero fue demasiado el tiempo que te fuiste… me di cuenta de que era verdad que me dejabas… pero ahí me quedé, esperando que pudieras encontrar algo que te devolviese a mí, una pieza, algo… y creo que por fin eso pasó.

– Goenji…

– Yo no te tengo que perdonar por nada, fui ciego y no me di cuenta de la verdadera situación en la que estábamos.

– ¿De verdad Goenji? – preguntó Endo con una inmensa felicidad. Goenji asintió con una de sus sonrisas – Quiero volver a lo que era antes… por favor…

– Pero vos… – dudó el rubio por un momento, había algo que se interponía: Natsumi.

– Por favor…

Endo se acercó a los labios del goleador y los besó ansiosamente. Necesitaba volver a sentir aquel dulce sabor que sus labios le brindaban. Goenji aceptó el beso, despejando aquellos pensamientos. Ahora, lo único que pasaba por su mente era solo una cosa…

**¿Por qué no te acuerdas?**

**¿No lo recuerdas?**

**El motivo por el que me amabas,**

**Cariño, por favor, recuérdame una última vez.**

– _Endo… te amo… – dijo Goenji tratando de recuperar su aliento._

– _Yo también Goenji – contestó luego de salir del interior del rubio – ahora sos todo mío…_

– _Todo tuyo… – repitió acomodándose en el pecho del castaño – por siempre… _

_Se quedaron profundamente dormidos, habían tenido su primera vez, la primera de muchas… _

– Me acuerdo de todo Goenji… – dijo Endo mientras besaba el cuello del menor.

– No me olvidaste… – susurró Goenji quitándole la camisa al otro.

– ¿Cómo hacerlo si vos sos todo mío? – preguntó Endo recostándolo suavemente en el sillón.

– Todo tuyo…

¿Hacía cuanto que no estaban juntos? ¿Hacía cuanto que todas las noches se extrañaban? ¿Hacía cuanto que deseaban volver a repetir eso? ¿Hacía cuanto tiempo ya…? Dos años, pero para ellos fue una verdadera eternidad…

Endo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas volver a tener a Goenji entre sus brazos, poder besarlo, acariciarlo, hacerlo suyo como tantas otras veces… lo amaba demasiado como para resistirse esa noche de hacerlo suyo nuevamente.

**¿Cuándo te veré de nuevo?**

– ¿Cuándo te voy a ver de vuelta? – preguntó Goenji antes de dormirse entre los brazos de su amado, pensando que este se tendría que ir a su casa con su esposa. Cuanto le dolían esas palabras.

– Mañana, cuando te despiertes… no me pienso ir – le contestó Endo abrazándolo fuertemente.

– _Endo… ya, despertate – pedía Goenji._

– _Y levantate vos primero…_

– _Me encantaría, pero me tenés que soltar, si no, no puedo – chilló Goenji._

– _Ya, bueno… – dijo en un tono molesto Endo. Odiaba que lo levantaran temprano. Y Goenji lo sabía._

– _Perdón, perdón, sé que no debo levantarte temprano pero tengo que preguntarte algo – dijo el rubio algo nervioso._

– _¿Qué pasa?_

– _¿Para quién es el anillo que tenés en la campera? – dijo señalando una campera tirada cerca de la puerta de la habitación. _

– _¿Revisaste mis cosas? – el portero se sorprendió, Goenji no era de hacer esas cosas._

– _No… solo que anoche… cuando tiré tu campera se cayó… – dijo el menor algo ruborizado. _

– _Pues…_

– Buenos días Goenji…

– Buenos días Endo… – contestó el rubio algo adormilado.

– Goenji… me tengo que ir – dijo Endo algo apenado.

– ¿Irte?

– Si, pero esta noche vengo, te lo juro – se apresuró a decir el de banda – Tengo que ir a hablar con Natsumi… Le voy a pedir el divorcio.

Goenji sintió un alivio dentro de su ser…

– Pero antes de eso… ¿te acordás del anillo que viste aquella vez en mi campera? – preguntó Endo.

– Si, el que me dijiste que no era tuyo, que Fubuki te lo había mostrado y se lo había olvidado en tu casa y era para Haruna.

– Si, ese mismo… etto, no era de Fubuki, era mío. Es que yo… quería que fuese de otra manera, entonces no te lo dije en ese momento.

– Realmente no te entiendo – confesó Goenji un tanto perdido.

– El anillo era y es para vos – dijo Endo un tanto avergonzado quitándose un collar que llevaba puesto, que tenía en vez de un dije, un bonito anillo – Supongo que sabés que significa.

– Pero quiero escucharlo de tus labios – pidió Goenji un tanto infantilmente.

– ¿Te querés casar conmigo? – preguntó Endo sentándose en la cama.

– Claro que quiero Endo… claro – respondió felizmente – te amo.

– Yo también te amo Goenji… no lo olvides…

Sin más, se dieron un largo beso.

[Un largo tiempo después]

– ¿Te acordás cuando te dije que te amo aquella mañana cuando te propuse que nos casáramos? – preguntó Endo abrazando por detrás a su esposo.

– Obvio que lo recuerdo… fue uno de los momento más felices ¿cómo olvidarlo? – dijo Goenji tomando una mochilita de la mesa.

– Que bien… ahora me siento mejor, pensé que lo habías olvidado – fingió Endo.

– Ay, cómo creés – continuó el juego el rubio – si yo te amo.

– Así mejor – rió besándole la mejilla.

– Tonto… a ver… ¡Yuzuki! Esta niña que no baja – reprochó el oji negro – dale, apurate que si no, no llegas al colegio.

– Ya, ya… ¿no ves que no quería interrumpir? – Dijo una niña de pelo rojizo de unos siete años – es que vos y papi se estaban dando besitos.

– Jajaja, vení vos también – dijo Endo alzando a la niña y dándole un beso en la mejilla – ¿vos querés a papi?

– Si y a mami – dijo inocentemente la niña.

– Mamoru… mira ¿contento? Me dice mamá… – dijo Goenji arreglándole el guardapolvo a la niña

– Jajaja… apúrense que no llegamos al colegio… – dijo Endo cargando a la niña.

– Papi ¿vos querés a mami? – preguntó la niña.

– Obvio loquita, como crees que no voy a quererlo, lo amo y a vos también… No lo olvides…

– No papi, no lo voy a olvidar ¡Ustedes dos son los mejores padres que tuve!

– Gracias, ya vamos Yuzuki – dijo el rubio poniéndole la mochila.

Así partieron los tres a la escuela, después de todo, había sido buena idea adoptar a una niña ¡Y qué niña! Eran una familia perfecta… Felices, como debieron serlo desde un principio Endo y Goenji. Por suerte no lo olvidaron, no olvidaron aquel amor que los sacó a delante.


End file.
